Someone like you
by FrEaK mAgNeT
Summary: Lucy and Natsu have always thought that they'd leave happily ever after but nothing is always as it is. Do they finally get their happy ending?Inspired by the song 'Someone like you' by Adele.


Hey guys! I've been having a rough love life. And plus school and my parents aren't making my life any easier. It's been a while I've written a fic but I just wanted to do this one-shot after getting inspired from the song 'Someone Like You' by Adele. I hope you like it..

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairytail.**

Someone Like You

Twenty Years ago In Magnolia….

"_Oi Natsu Wait Up*Pant*"A little five year old blonde called out to her best friend._

"_Luce you're slow~ Come on. Hurry up or we'll miss my favourite tv show." A five year old pinked haired little boy urged her to speed up a little._

"_Ya ya. Well I'm tired you know."_

"_I don't care. I can't miss it so move it."_

"_Fine Natsu. You're always so grouchy when it comes to missing 'Dragon Tails'."[A/N Couldn't think of any other shows at the moment.]_

_When they finally made it, after Natsu grabbed Lucy by the hand and practically dragged her the whole way, they sat down on the enormous couch at Natsu's house in front of the tv._

"_Hey Natsu. We'll always be best friends right?" Lucy suddenly asked him which made Natsu suddenly jerk up with surprise._

"_Huh? What do you mean by that Luce?"_

"_Like I'm just scared that we might not be together like this when we're older." Lucy looked down and tears were already forming in her eyes. Then she felt small arms around her body so she looked up and saw that Natsu had hugged her._

"_Silly Lucy. You don't even have to worry about that. Plus didn't I promise to you that I'd always protect you from all the monsters. Hehe." _

_Lucy couldn't help but smile. "That means you'll be by best friend forever right?"_

"_Wrong Lucy. I'm not gonna be your best friend froever. I'm gonna be your husband when I grow up otherwise how can I protect you from everyone?"_

"_You promise?"_

"_I promise. So let's get on with the show shall we?"He gave her that goofy grin of his._

"_Ya sure!"_

_Then they both watched the whole show never leaving their smiling faces and joined hands._

_Grandine and Igneel looked over door and smiled at the two kids._

* * *

><p>Twelve Years ago in Magnolia…<p>

"_It's our first day of school I hope I look okay." Now a thirteen year old Lucy was walking up to her school on her first day along with her best friend Natsu who was not as nervous as she was._

"_What's the big deal Luce. It's just like any other day. And you look fine."_

"_First impressions matter Natsu."_

"_Well you'll be fine."_

"_How do you know?" She looked at him as they both stopped for just a little bit._

"_Cause I'm there with ya weirdo." He gave his signature smile again putting a thumb on his chest proudly._

_Lucy smiled again and said "Exactly why I'm nervous about."_

"_Hey~ What does that suppose to mean?"_

"_Oh nothing. Come on let's hurry up. We don't wanna be late on our first day." She ran for it before Natsu started shouting at her._

"_Hey you get back here and tell me what you meant by that!" And so they both started running till they reached the school gates._

_So they headed to their class together and went inside when they found it._

_"You two must be the new students I was informed about. Please introduce yourselves." The teacher told them._

_"Hi everyone! I'm Lucy Heartfilia and I'm thirteen years old. It's nice to meet you all." She bowed down and all the guys drooled over her._

_Natsu noticed this and suddenly said "The name's Natsu Dragneel and I'm also thirteen. And if any of you guys even think about getting close with my Lucy you better be prepared for this." He showed his fist to the whole class. Lucy blushed a deep red cause he said 'My Lucy'._

_All the boys looked terrified except for a dark haired boy sitting at the back._

_"Hmph..As if I'd get intimidated by a fist that small."_

_"What did you say you. The guy who's not even got a shirt on."_

_"I'm Gray Fullbuster and are you blind? I have a shirt on."_

_"Umm. Gray.. You don't." A blue haired girl whispered to him._

_Gray looked down and found that he indeed didn't have a shirt on but tried to act as if he didn't care._

_"You're such an idiot and a pervert.. What kind of moron doesn't even know that he's got no clothes on."_

_"Why you-"_

_"Before a fight starts I suggest we stop it right here. Mr Dragneel and Miss Heartfilia. Why don't you take those two empty seats over there at the back."_

_Lucy sat beside the blue haired girl from earlier. "I'm Levi. Nice to meet you Lu-chan. Is it ok to call you that?"_

_"Of course it is. Nice to meet you to Levi-chan." They became instant friends as both had the love for books._

_But well unluckily Natsu got a seat beside Gray and well let's not even think about what they did cause we all know what they would do._

_Middle school was really fun for both Lucy and Natsu. They made many new friends like Erza, Jellal, Mira, Juvia, Cana, Gazille, Alzack, Bisca, Loke. Gray became one of their close friends even if he and Natsu used to argue a lot along with Levi and Erza._

_One evening Natsu barged into Lucy's house and desperately made her dress up and quickly grabbed her hand and dragged her to a spot over looking the town._

_"Why did you bring me here?" Lucy looked at him puzzled._

_"Don't tell me you forgot that today was the festival."_

_"What really? Then why are we way up here? We should be down there." She pointed to the town below them._

_"We will go down there but not until we see this."_

_"Not until we see what?"_

_"That." Natsu turned Lucy to the town once again and Lucy's eyes widened with awe at the sight of the fireworks displayed before them._

_"It's beautiful."_

_"Not as beautiful as you are." Lucy blushed at that comment._

_"Hey Lucy. I've been thinking about that promise I made back when I was five."_

_"Ya. What about it?"_

_"Well.. Umm.." Natsu started to blush himself._

_"I'm waiting." Lucy said impatiently._

_"Well you see.. I really really like you. And I don't wanna see you with another guy. I'd hate to see you with another guy. No I wouldn't allow it at all. Well I've liked you for as long as I can remember. I love you Luce. Will you please be my girlfriend?" Natsu's face had turned into the colour of his hair._

_"Oh I thought you'd never ask." She then gave him a quick kiss. "I love you too Natsu. Always have and always will."_

_"You have no idea how happy I am."_

_"Let's go down to the festival."_

_Then they both walked down with fingers laced together enjoying the subtle moon light._

* * *

><p>Seven years ago in Magnolia...<p>

_Lucy's and Natsu's relationship had become strong and they loved each other more than anything. There wasn't a day that they didn't see each other. They made promises and vowed that they would always be together. They promised that they would get married and have kids together and leave happily ever after._

_One day Lucy got a call from an agency in America for a singing career. Singing had been her dream since she was a little girl and now she was being given a life changing opportunity. She rushed to her boyfriend's house right away._

_"Natsu!"_

_"What's Up Luce.. You don't usually barge in like this. Did something happen?"_

_"Ya. Something big happened. I got a call from America and they want me to be a singer just like my dream."_

_"America?" Lucy could tell from the tone in his voice that he didn't like that part at all._

_"Natsu. It'll only be for some years. I promise I'll return to you no matter what. But this is my dream."_

_"But Lucy. what am I suppose to do? I promised I'd protect you. How can I protect you when you're all the way in America?"  
><em>

_"I'm a big girl Natsu. I can protect myself. I love you Natsu but I gotta do this. I really will come back to you."_

_"I know you will. And I promise I will wait for you." He gave her the tightest hug he had ever given her and kissed her._

_"I love you Natsu. More than anything in the world. Plus the rest of my dream is to raise a family with you. I can't let that dream fade away either."_

_"Ya. I know. I love you too Luce. I'll be waiting for your return."_

_Lucy said her good byes to everybody that day. She would have to leave the next day._

_Natsu took her to the airport and when her flight was called she got ready._

_"Close your eyes Natsu."_

_"Why?"_

_"Just close your eyes would you?"_

_"Fine." Natsu felt something warm around his neck. It was a white scaly scarf._

_"It's something to prove to you that I am coming back no matter what and also that I love you."_

_"You should close your eyes too." Natsu told her._

_Lucy did and after sometime opened them. She saw a chain which had their initials carved on a heart shaped flame._

_"It's beautiful Natsu. Good bye.. I love you."_

_"Good bye Luce. I love you too." Then they kissed one last time and Natsu watched her boarding the plane._

* * *

><p>Present day...<p>

A twenty five blonde young woman was on an aeroplane to Magnolia. She had the biggest smile on her face.

"I'm so glad that I'm going back home after all these years. I can't wait to see the look on everybody's face. I've missed Natsu so much. I bet this will surprise him. I can't wait to be in his arms again."

Lucy just wanted to reach home as soon as possible. She had been successful in her career and was now finally being able to return.

She got down the plane and quickly rushed over to gather all her luggage. She had brought gifts for everybody. No matter what she just couldn't stop smiling. That smile was plastered on her face for good.

Her first place to stop by was of course Natsu's house. She rang the bell but there was no answer. Then She rang it again and after some time she heard foot steps.

'The door opened and revealed Grandine, Natsu's mother.

"Hi Mrs' Dragneel! It's been a while."

"Lucy! Oh mY! This is so lovely. Wendy! Get over here now!"

Wendy came running downstairs knowing that it was an emergency from the tone in her mother's.

When she saw who was at the door she flung herself at her.

"My Oh mY! Wendy you've grown into such a beautiful girl."

"Lucy.. I missed you so much!"

"I missed you too. Where's Natsu? I can't wait to see him!" Grandine and Wendy dropped their heads and tried not to look sad.

Lucy noticed this and asked "Is something wrong?"

"No..Nothing's wrong Lucy dear. He said he's going to the park."

"I see. well I'm off then."

"Wait! Umm.."

"Yes Mr's Dragneel?"

"Take Wendy with you."

"Ok.. Let's go Wendy."

They talked the whole way to the park but Lucy couldn't help notice the sadness in Wendy's eyes but let it be for now.

Then she saw him. As blissful as ever. With his lob sided grin of his. She started to run towards him as fast as she could with a wide grin on her face.

"Nats-!" She stopped mid way. She hadn't expected to see what she saw. She didn't even think about this. It couldn't have been. He had promised. Tears started to flow uncontrollably. What she saw was Natsu kissing another girl. She couldn't stop herself from seeing that image over and over again.

Natsu turned around when he had heard a shout and his eyes grew wide. Lucy saw this and ran as fast as she could. Away from whatever she had seen.

Wendy came over short of breath. She tried to run to catch up with Lucy but was stopped by someone.

She looked up and saw her brother. "Natsu?"

"Please tell me that it wasn't her."

"I wish I could."

"Wendy.. You gotta tell me that that girl wasn't Lucy!"

"Natsu.. She 's Lucy.. She's our Lucy."

"But but but... I thought she had forgotten about me."

"I guess she hasn' let me go after her."

"I'll go."

"I think you shouldn't."

"Why not?"

"You know why. I'll just talk to her and tell her everything. Just stay here."

"Everything?"

"Ya.. She's gotta know."

He let Wendy go. Natsu was still shocked. His Lucy had come back. Just like she said she would. Just like she had promised. He started to cry. The girl he had been kissing came over to him.

"Am I missing something honey? Are you okay? Who was that woman?"

"She was.. She was.. I'm so so sorry."

"Sorry for what."

"What I've done."

* * *

><p>"Lucy! Stop!"<p>

"Why? Why? Why is this happening?"

"Lucy I'll tell you everything just stop."

Lucy stopped with blood shot eyes. She couldn't stop herself from crying.

"Who-who-who was she?"

"She Mira's liitle sis. Lisanna.."

"you know what I mean Wendy. Who was she?"

"Lucy.. She's Natsu's wife.. They got married two years ago."

"I see.. But he promise he'd wait."

"Lucy."

"I need to go."

"Lucy wait. Let me take you home."

"No I need to go some place else."

"Let me come with you."

'I need to be alone Wendy."

"He didn't mean it Lucy. He loved you very much."

"Apparently not as mush as I thought." Then she ran away.

'Stupid Natsu.' Wendy cursed in her thoughts then began to sob herself. She had always wanted Lucy to her Sister-in law.

* * *

><p>knock knock<p>

"I wonder who that is?" Levi opened the door and saw Lucy in a complete mess.

"Lu-chan! What happened? I haven't seen you in seven years and you show up like this."

"I know Levi.. I know everything."

Levi knew what she meant and just simply hugged her. She brought her inside and made her feel comfortable as much as possible.

"Why did he do this?"

"I don't know Lu?"

"I thought he loved me enough to wait."

"He does love you."

"It doesn't seem that way. I had been dreaming of this day to be the most perfect day in my life. Swinging myself at him. I Just can't take this. It's hurting me so bad. I feel like I can't breathe and every thing has gone numb. Natsu..."

"Lucy.. "

"Levi. I just feel so lifeless. He's been my everything my whole life. My candle in the dark. A shoulder to cry on anytime. And now.. I don't think I can live anymore. The only thing that has always made me believe that I can do anything has been taken away from me."

"There's one thing you can do."

"What Levi?"

"You can sing."

"Huh?"

"You can show him how you feel by singing Lu."

"But that wouldn't change anything."

"It'll make you feel better."

"Okay then.. I'll sing.. Tonight."

* * *

><p>That evening Everybody gathered to listen to Lucy. Nobody except Levi and herself knew why she was doing this but her close friends could guess why. They wanted to be there for her.<p>

"Can I come in Lucy? It's Me Erza. Gray's with me too."

"Ya. You can."

"How have you been?" Gray asked her concerned.

"Not so good actually."

"Do you want me to pound him?" Erza became scary mode.

"It's k. I'll just sing this once."

"That stupid block head, I told him that you're coming back."

"It's k Gray."

"No it's not ok Luce. You're hurting because of him. And back then he swore to me that he would never let anybody hurt you." Gray was so furious.

"Ya. But that was a long time ago..." Lucy's eyes started to tear up again.

"We're always here for you if you need anything. I think it's time for you to go out there." Erza said.

"K then. See ya."

Erza and Gray left her and she cleaned herself up and walked out of the room. She took a deep breath and walked out to the stage.

She tried to smile but it faltered but the crowd was cheering for her. Then she saw him. Looking at her with guilt in his eyes. Telling her through his eyes that he was sorry. She looked away but couldn't help notice his wife sitting right next to him when that was suppose to be her.

"*Sigh* Hi everyone. I'm finally back home. It's good to see you guys again." She fake smiled at them.

The piano started to play as she closed her eyes and got ready to sing.

"_I heard, that you're settled down._  
><em> That you, found a girl and your married now.<em>  
><em> I heard that your dreams came true.<em>  
><em> Guess she gave you things, I didn't give to you<em>."

Tears had already started to fill her eyes as she looked at Natsu with sad eyes. He looked back at her and knew that she was singing for him.

"_Old friend, why are you so shy?_  
><em> It ain't like you to hold back or hide from the lie.<em>"

She closed her eyes and let the tears fall freely on her face. Natsu looked away. He couldn't see her like this.

"_I hate to turn up out of the blue uninvited._  
><em> But I couldn't stay away, I couldn't fight it.<em>  
><em> I had hoped you'd see my face &amp; that you'd be reminded,<em>  
><em> That for me, it isn't over.<em>"

Natsu listened to every word she sang. He knew she meant every word of it. Tears started to form in his eyes as well.

"_Nevermind, I'll find someone like you._  
><em> I wish nothing but the best, for you too.<em>  
><em> Don't forget me, I beg, I remember you say:-<em>  
><em>'Sometimes it lasts in love but sometimes it hurts instead'<em>  
><em> Sometimes it lasts in love but sometimes it hurts instead, yeah.<em>"

He looked up at her as she was looking at him with pure sorrow and betrayal in her eyes. He didn't want her to find anybody else but he didn't know what to do either.

"_You'd know, how the time flies._  
><em> Only yesterday, was the time of our lives.<em>  
><em> We were born and raised in a summer haze.<em>  
><em> Bound by the surprise of our glory days.<em>"

Both of them remembered their past. All the memories of happiness clouded their thoughts. Lucy was almost loosing it but kept strong struggling to finish the song. Natsu saw this and his heart pained him that he was causing this pain on her.

"_I hate to turn up out of the blue uninvited,_  
><em> But I couldn't stay away, I couldn't fight it.<em>  
><em> I had hoped you'd see my face &amp; that you'd be reminded,<em>  
><em> That for me, it isn't over.<em>

_ Nevermind, I'll find someone like you._  
><em> I wish nothing but the best for you too.<em>  
><em> Don't forget me, I beg, I remember you say:-<em>  
><em>'Sometimes it lasts in love but sometimes it hurts instead'<em>"

Now both of their eyes met as they tried to struggle from the tears. Natsu felt guilty for his inability to wait for the love of his life. How he had easily given up on her when she had never given up on him.

"_Nothing compares, no worries or cares._  
><em> Regrets and mistakes they're memories made.<em>  
><em> Who would have known how bittersweet this would taste?<em>

_Nevermind, I'll find someone like you._  
><em> I wish nothing but the best for you.<em>  
><em> Don't forget me, I beg, I remember you say:-<em>  
><em>'Sometimes it lasts in love but sometimes it hurts instead'"<em>

Lucy couldn't take it anymore. All this was just too much for her to bear. She ran off the stage and went to her room and fell to the floor on her knees. She covered her face with her hands and cried out all the pain and sufferings she felt. She couldn't accept it. Her heart just couldn't accept a life without him by her side.

Then she felt familiar arms around her holding her closely like all those years. She knew it was him but she couldn't open her eyes cause she was scared that it would only be a dream.

"Why? Why? Why did you do this to me? I thought you'd keep your promise and wait for me like you said you would."

No reply was given except an even tighter hold on her.

"This isn't what I expected to be coming home to. My Natsu with somebody else. No.. It just can't be.. I thought we would be raising a family together but I guess you didn't feel the same way."

"Luce.."

"It's k. I understand. I don't need your pity. You can just go away and leave me alone. You said you'd protect me from everyone. Well right now I need protection from you.."

"I thought you had forgotten about me.."

"Then why are you wearing your scarf? Didn't I tell you that it was a sign that I would come back."

"I'm sorry Luce."

"Sorry's not gonna change anything. You broke my heart and I don't think anything can ever fix it again. I love you Natsu. Didn't you know that I've always loved you."

"I know that Luce"

"Then tell me why? Was I so easy to forget."

"There wasn't a day that I stopped thinking about you."

"It doesn't look like that to me. Please leave me alone."

"I can't do that. As much as know I need to I can't leave you. not when you've come back to me."

"What the heck does that suppose to mean? Why not?"

"Because I love you."

"Well that doesn't matter now."

"It does."

"No it doesn't!"

"Luce.. Please I'm sorry."

She started to cry out loud. Hoping that that would stop the pain she felt in her chest. All this was just too hard for her to take in. All of a sudden the room started to become hazy and she started to lose consciousness.

"Luce. Luce! Luce! wake Up! Luce!"

Natsu quickly carried her and started frantically calling out for help. Erza, Gray and Levi came in when they heard his shouts and rushed her to the nearest hospital.

"Luce stay with me. I'm sorry..I'm so so sorry Luce. Just please open your eyes." Natsu ran beside when she was being taken to the emergency room.

"Please sir. Wait here outside with the rest. we'll try everything to help her."

Gray stopped Natsu from going in a rage.

"What happened Natsu!" Levi asked him with a little anger.

"She just went out while we were talking."

"This is all your fault you moron!" Gray held him by the collar.

"I know it is!" Natsu screamed out.

"Why the hell didn't you listen to all of us? Why didn't you believe that she'd come back for you? You were the one who had known her the most!"

"I just. I just. I don't know."

"If something happens to her. I will blame you." Gray looked down on the floor as he said that. Lucy meant a lot to him, to all of them. She was a great friend. She was the one who had helped him gather the nerve to ask Juvia out.

"I would blame myself too." Natsu was so worried. He never wanted anything like this to happen. He loved Lucy. He knew that. even if he had married Lisanna he never stopped loving her. He knew it was wrong to marry her. But why did he anyway?

"Natsu?"

"Lisanna?"

"You love her, don't you?"

Natsu looked away. He didn't know what to say.

"It's okay. I know you do. I've known you've never really loved me. I know there was always someone who occupied your heart. I was selfish not to have told you that."

"Lisanna.."

"Natsu. You should always follow what your heart wants you to do. Know that your heart is always right. You should never doubt it."

Natsu hugged here and said "I'm sorry."

"Just pray that she'll be alright. And I should be the one to say sorry."

The doctor came out and every body waited to hear what he had to say.

"I'm sorry to inform you that she isn't doing very good. Her heart beat isn't stable at all and there's nothing we can do but wait and see what will happen. We believe that she is failing to recover cause she does not have the will to do so. She's giving up. It seems she does not want to wake up."

As soon as he said that everybody heard the closing of the door next to them. They went to it and saw that Natsu was holding Lucy's hand.

"Lucy. I'm sorry. I know that can't change what I did. I am such a fool. My heart kept telling me you'd come back and that's why I kept on wearing this scarf you gave me. But I ended up marrying somebody instead. I know you must hate me right now. But please Luce. Please come back to me. I love you. You have no idea how much I've missed you. I kept picturing us together. Getting married and having kids. You were always on my mind. Always. So please please don't leave me. You're strong Luce and I know this is nothing for you. You'll open your eyes now and we'll be together again. That's right. I'm gonna be with you so please open your eyes for me."

Natsu started to cry desperately. Her heart beat was getting lower and lower every second. He couldn't stop himself from fear of expecting the worst. He stood up and was about to walk out when a hand grabbed him and held his hand firmly.

"Don't go. Stay with me Natsu. Please don't go."

Natsu called out for the doctor and held Lucy's hand firmly within his.

"I'm not going anywhere Luce. I'm staying right here beside you. I'm never ever letting go of you again."

Both of them looked into each others eyes and smiled. Natsu bent down and kissed her. Oh how he had missed kissing her.

"I love you Luce."

"I love you too Natsu.. Please don't ever ever leave me again."

"Trust me I won't"

"I know."

* * *

><p>One year later..<p>

"Lucy hurry up! You don't wanna miss your own wedding do you?" Levi screamed at her.

"Of course I don't. I'm just nervous."

"Well everything's gonna be fine."

The two girls smiled and hugged one last time before Lucy needed to walk down the isle.

"It's time." Gray came in.

"Ok." Lucy looked up at him.

"You look beautiful Luce. I hope that idiot never makes you cry."

"Thanks Gray."

The two of them walked down the isle. Everybody looked at them and especially at the bride. She was wearing a lovely wedding dress fit for a princess. It was an off shoulder and tight till her waist but puffed out from the waist down. She looked so elegant and her radiance lighted up the whole church.

When they reached the alter Gray gave her away and Natsu took her hand.

He whispered "Nobody can ever look as beautiful as you. You know that right Luce?"

Lucy just giggled.

The priest said the usual things and finally got to the main part.

"Do you Natsu Dragneel take thee Lucy Heratfilia to be your lawfully wedded wife?"

"You damn straight I do."

"And do you Lucy Heartfilia take thee Natsu Dragneel to be your lawfully wedded husband?"

"I do."

"You may now kiss the bride."

Natsu leaned in and gave Lucy the biggest kiss he had ever given her and they ran out the church and straight away got into the car.

After the reception they went off on their honeymoon and after a few years had a son who they named Igneel. A few years later they had Layla and the both of them were finally able to fulfill their dreams and live happily ever after with their two loving children.

* * *

><p>There! I think that was a bit long. But I don't care I finally finished it. I hope you liked it and please leave a review on what you thought about the story... Thankyou!<p> 


End file.
